Juego del destino
by Kiaraen Kagamine
Summary: De momento el fic es sorpresa y no tiene descripción...basado en el fic el emperador dragón
1. Chapter 1

_**Queridas damas y caballeros. Primero que nada quiero aclarar 2 cosas, uno todos los personajes de Fairy Tail; tristemente no me pertenecen, son del genio **__**Hiro Mashima sí no, Sting se quedaría conmigo, Natsu y Erza serían pareja, etc...también quiero aclarar que la maravillosa Leah, y el maldito de Nightray no me pertenecen, sí no Nightray habría recibido antes su merecido; son del grandioso Novablood96... el cual me los prestó para hacer mi primer fic,además claro que me facilitó ayuda para corregir los desperfectos.**_

**_Siéntanse libres de darme su opinión, incluyendo tomatazos, tomó en cuenta las opiniones para mejorar, onegai dejen review._**

* * *

><p>Podía sentir el miedo correr por su cuerpo, mientras más se alejaba de las ruinas del desierto donde permanecía exiliada era más consciente del tiempo que pasaba, cada segundo era una tortura. Sí bien ese asqueroso ser que decía ser un hombre la mantenía presa; mentalmente se reprimía por lo que estaba haciendo, aun cuando tenía no le molestaba salir de su terrible encierro para ver a Mavis, sentía nervios. Mavis las veces que iba a verla actuaba sonriente, enérgica y de cierta forma infantil; desde que le conocía pocas veces mostraba una apariencia seria.<p>

El haberle visto seria cuando la buscaba le afectó de sobremanera cada vez que pensaba en Mavis ella recordaba a la única persona cuyo afecto fue real; a la persona que le enseñó lo que significaba tener una familia, el verla actuar sería la hacía pensar en el día en que Oyuky fue arrebatada de su lado y del de Mavis. Poco a poco va deteniendo su carrera mientras que pensaba en Oyuky, comenzó a caminar mecánicamente hasta llegar al lugar donde ella y Mavis acordaron verse, el viento mecía suavemente su largo cabello azul tan oscuro que podría confundirse con morado, su piel tan blanca contrastaba con el color de su cabello, cosa que le hacía muy llamativa, mientras comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos escuchó una pequeña risa inocente; suspiro un poco y susurró resignada antes de empezar dar vuelta para quedar enfrente de una niña cuyos ojos verdes mostraban un brillo de cariño mezclado con nostalgia.

_-Mavis, te he extrañado tanto._

Susurró la mujer al ver que la niña no sería quien comenzará la charla. No le importaba ser ella quien comenzará la charla, después de todo Mavis siempre había sido así, necesitaba analizar la situación antes de actuar, por algo ella era una gran hechicera, después de que Mavis pensará en el favor que pediría y de cómo calmar a su amiga y plantearle la situación sonrío de manera divertida y corrió a abrazar a Leah.

_-Sigues igual de aburrida que siempre._

Ríe un poco antes de hacer un puchero y apretar fuertemente a Leah en sus brazos.

_-Lamentó el hecho de hacerte venir hasta acá._

Mavis actuó un poco seria y el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a ser remplazado por una mirada fría y calculadora. Leah seguía sorprendida, pero no lo iba a notar, se sorprendió a si misma tratando de actuar fría para protegerse de lo que ella sentía sería algo malo para ella.

_-Dime de una vez Mavis, no podemos perder el tiempo. Tú mejor que nadie conoces lo que pasa aquí._

La niña de pelo rubio simplemente asintió sintiéndose culpable, no pudo salvar a Oyuky y la única forma de liberar a Leah era enfrentarse a Nightray, aún con su magia no sabía realmente que tanto pudiera afectarle ahora que no tenía un cuerpo físico; Mavis sonrío y abrazo a Leah.

_-Necesito un favor, Leah._

Leah suspiro y se dedicó a mirar a Mavis, una parte de ella miraba con dulzura a la niña, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a analizar las palabras de Mavis; por un momento se quedó perdida; recordaba el día en que Oyuky y Mavis le aceptaron, aún tenía esa inocencia. Además de eso Mavis nunca pedía un favor a menos que lo considerase algo importante. Conociendo a la niña que jugaba con la parte baja de su vestido sabía que ese favor debía de ser algo muy grande. No por nada Mavis era una gran estratega.

_-No puedo hacerlo, no importa cuánto se esfuerce Mavis. Necesitó detalles._

_-Leah, te los daré a su tiempo, cuando esté segura de lo que alcance a entender._

_-Mavis, no puedo simplemente hacerlo._

Frunció su ceño levemente mientras pensaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el hecho de tener pocos detalles no le agradaba.

-_Por favor Leah, sabes que ella me daría una oportunidad._

_-No la metas en esto; y no sabes sí ella le daría oportunidad a esto que me pides sin darme detalles._

Dio un grito como entre rabia y tristeza, pero su orgullo pedía que siguiera hasta empezar una pelea aunque ella no podía y no quería.

Mavis le miró con tristeza y susurró:

_-Fue más mi culpa que tuya; por eso quiero arreglarlo; por favor Leah acepta._

Leah comenzó a ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, gruño un poco y dijo:

-_Lo pensaré, no prometo más. Pero necesito saber que será el favor._

Mavis niega un poco con la cabeza y comienza a avanzar junto con Leah directo a las ruinas.

_-Aún no es tiempo Leah, ni siquiera puedo garantizar que tenga idea acerca de lo que creí._

_-Mavis…_

Mira con la cabeza gacha hacia el suelo.

-No quise culparte, pero no me arriesgaré.

_-Leah, solo piénsalo._

La chica de pelo morado asintió levemente mientras que miraba su tatuaje, no necesitaba más problemas; pero las palabras de Mavis rondaban por su cabeza. Favor, favor, ¿para Qué Mavis necesitaba el tiempo?, además de todo el dichoso favor la volvía loca; se dirigió a las runas y se sorprendió al ver que había pasado con Mavis menos tiempo del que creyó. A menos que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada al quedarse atrapada en las palabras de Mavis.

Nunca notó cuando empezó a caer la noche, hasta que sintió las cadenas rosar sus adoloridas muñecas, en esos momentos solo podía rogar que Mavis estuviera lejos, su traje de sacerdotisa se había convertido en una ropa raída que dejaba ver su generoso busto, cuando empezó a escuchar pasos gruñó enojada, simplemente espero a que Nightray se le acercará, Nightray tomo su barbilla poco delicadamente y le susurró:

_-Mi hermosa Leah, ¿cómo estás?_

El simple hecho de escuchar su voz era horrible, pero sentir tan cerca su aliento le asqueaba de sobremanera, así que trató de moverse lastimándose con las cadenas y ganando un dolor producido por la magia en ellas, Nightray abofeteó a Leah y le dijo:

-_Tú harás lo que diga._

Leah escupió en su rostro y negó:

_-No soy tu juguete maldito._

_-Escúchame bien; tú solo me sirves._

Nightray la pateó y antes de besarla poco delicadamente le dice:

-_Escúchame bien, tú solo vives porque yo te lo permito, en este mundo no hay lugar para una basura como tú._

Nightray le lanzó una maldición y se alejó mientras le decía:

-_Vendré a verte pronto, espero que empieces que para ese entonces entiendas tu lugar._

Trataba de pararse Leah, lentamente mientras sentía como un dolor la mataba lentamente; estaba tan enojada que en su desesperación comenzó a gritar:

_-Maldito, maldito, maldito._

Mientras gritaba liberaba poder mágico sin querer; una chica de cabello rubio miraba todo asombrada desde una piedra, cuando la chica de ojos tan azules que casi llegaban a morado comenzó a quedarse dormida la rubia aprovecho para salir de su escondite y acomodar a la que aún recordaba como su Onee-Sama para que durmiera cómoda en sus piernas mientras susurraba:

_-Lo lamento tanto Leah._

La joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes sonrío al ver como el sol comenzaba a golpear la pálida piel de su onee-sama, cuando por fin Leah abrió sus ojos Mavis sonrío cálidamente antes de decir:

-_Vine temprano, solo espero tu respuesta._

_-Mavis, necesitó saber que es._

_-No lo necesitas Leah; no aún._

_-Ya hablamos de esto._

Se para lentamente y agarra a Mavis fuertemente de los hombros antes de decir:

-_Mírame directo a los ojos y dime que no necesito más información._

_-Leah, te diré pero debes de cumplir el favor._

Leah asiente calmada y suspira mirando el piso, cuando iba subiendo su mirada vio los enormes ojos verdes de Mavis brillando como esmeraldas, que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas cuando decía:

_-Leah, por favor por ella, por nuestra amistad. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero debes hacerme este favor._

Leah suspira recordando los días en los que caminaba sola.

-_Lo prometo Mavis._

Mavis sonríe y dice en tono serio:

_-Debes de entrenar a un joven de mi gremio._

La cara pálida de Leah comenzó a volverse roja de la ira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supongo que de mi parte es todo,por favor dijanme que opinan,denme tomatazos, sugerencias, etc...<strong>_

_**No se olviden por favor de leer el nuevo fic de Novablood, El emperador Dragón, para que puedan entenderle a este fic. Se los dejo con mucho cariño. En especial a mi querido sempai ; sin el cual no habría logrado escribir esto.**_

_**Aclaraciones; este fic es acerca de Mavis, Leah y su pasado...pueden consultar dudas y lo que gusten. Sayonara. **_


	2. Reacción y aceptación a medias

Primero que nada corazones gracias por su paciencia,segundo perdón por no poder subir antes...prometo compensarlos-Llora un poco y llega Happy a golpearla con un pescado-Kiara,eso no les importa,solo quieren el fic

u.u Happy malito,pero es cierto...Nightray y Leah son de mi querido sempai Tail,incluidos mi hermoso Happy y Sting son de Hiro Mashima...Oyuky...es totalmente mía,aclaraciones al final,perdón por traer un cap corto u.u.

Gracias por sus comentarios :*

Aclaraciones al final.

* * *

><p>La cara pálida de Leah comenzó a volverse roja de la ira; sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar mientras Leah apretaba sus puños en un desesperado intento de calmarse. Sentía poco a poco la tensión crecer, el cabello de Leah comenzó a volverse blanco, sus ojos comenzaron a oscilar entre ese azul muy similar al morado y rojo; lo más impresionante en sus ojos era como dejaban de ser humanos y llenos de vida para verse bestiales. Después de unos momentos Leah sin querer incendió su puño en unas llamas azules que giraban en espiral mientras ella las lanzaba por todo el lugar, Mavis después de estar esquivando llamas la abraza por detrás y le dice:<p>

-_Leah, por favor. Eres la única que puede ayudarme._

Conforme Leah comenzaba a calmarse y a volver a su forma humana susurro:

_-No me importa; Mavis, aprende a tomar una negativa. No le enseñaré a una escoria._

_-Él no es una escoria._

La maestra de Fairy Tail alzó la voz:

_-No puedes llamarlo así, no le conoces._

Leah desesperada le gritó:

_-¿Y tú sí?_

La pregunta de Leah la había dejado helada, mientras que la confusión se creaba en su mente, era cierto que él era de su gremio, que poseía una gran magia y un gran corazón sí él quería poder para ayudar a sus amigos, solo sabía eso de él. En cambio Zeira, Leah y Oyuky habían cambiado su vida y a ellas les conocía más que a nadie. Aunque sabía que estaba hablando sin pensar eso no bastaba para calmar el enojo de Mavis, ella sabía lo importante que eran los lazos así que miró a Leah de manera fría antes de decirle con una voz capaz de espantar al más fuerte:

_-No sé nada de él, pero de ti si y eso me basta para saber que eres la única que le puede ayudar a completar su entrenamiento, eres de las pocas hechiceras que poseen magia de Devil Slayer, sí no es que la única, así que lo ayudarás._

Leah la miro impasible desde su lugar y después de chasquear la lengua se acercó a ella y le miró de manera amenazadora antes de sonreír de manera macabra:

_-Se hará a mi modo, no aceptaré cuestionamientos estúpidos, seguirá mis reglas; pero más que nada el no pisará este lugar._

De repente la mirada de rabia de Leah empezó a acumular tristeza, Mavis al verle suspiro profundamente y mira al suelo avergonzada. No lo hará, él lo sabrá antes de venir, estaremos aquí en un mes. Leah asintió, estaba a punto de irse a vigilar que Nightray no llegará cuando siente como la abrazan por sus hombros, al voltear se sorprende al ver a Mavis frotando mientras que juega con el largo cabello de Leah.

_-No lo olvides, él no debe meterse en lo que no le importa._

Mavis ríe un poco recordando cuando ella hacia enojar a Leah; suspira un poco y dice:

_-Está bien, todo será a tu modo._

* * *

><p>Primero que nada-Le da a Happy un pescado y lo abraza mientras que saca una hoja-<p>

Gracias,de nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviews.  
>Primero que nada-Le da un chocolate a Miguel-Sí,este fic es Natsu por Erza,gracias por aguantarme y perdón por no poder publicar ...te juró que me esforzaré por acomodar mis horarios.<p>

A mi lector fantasma: Tranquilo,dije que es basado en el fic del Emperador dragón,pero aún no se escribir harems o harems reverso,este es 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% NatZa,pero además de eso es una historia acerca de Leah y Mavis como protagonistas,conforme avance verán el por que. 

Necro: Gracias por tu comentario,espero mejorar para que les guste más,ojala te guste este cap.

altar: No te preocupes,amo la pareja,juró que será NatZa

Scarlet n.n: Amo tu nombre *-* Gracias por tu comentario,y tranquila no hare harems de momento,y sí lo hago mi harem será con Loki,por que bueno Loki *-* siempre me ha gustado más para tener harem.

-Abraza a Happy-Happy,di algo

-Kiara,más pescado-Alza su patita sonriendo-Y gracias a los que leyeron

Muchas gracias,un saludo a todos,onegai comenten y gracias...Muchas gracias por darme mi primera oportunidad.


End file.
